


Twisted

by JasnNCarly



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: F/M, ten sentence challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Jessica surprises Ford in every way.





	Twisted

**Twisted**  
  
 **Surprise** : With their son in her arms and her daughter at her side, she made one tearful request, “Can we stay with you?”  
  
 **Family** : Jessica astonished him once more when she insisted their family had to stay together; nothing mattered to her more than her children having a steady father.  
  
 **Bitter** : On love, they could agree that neither of them were good at it.  
  
 **Parenthood** : He envied her eased with her babies, so easily calming their every fear and getting them to smile; part of him wondered if his mother had been like this when he was little, the other part told him to just focus on the matter at hand –  _you can never be like your father_.  
  
 **Home** : The apartment was entirely too small for all of them, and he had to swallow some pride when her mother offered to help them find a new place.   
  
 **Clutter** : While he complained about the toys cluttering the floor, she got so furious in picking the items up that she slipped and fell into his muscular arms.  
  
 **Touch** : His funny faces did little to ease his son’s cries as he tried to deal with terrible diaper rash; however, the moment mommy enveloped him in her arms and whispered in his ear, his son was content with the world.  
  
 **Steps** : His world changed again when his son’s first steps were directed towards him, leaving him to yell Jessica’s name and send her running into the room to tackle them both with an excited hug.  
  
 **Happiness** : Seeing Jessica cornered by Brody, he could take no more and approached just in time to hear her proclaim, “I am happy, right where I am.”  
  
 **Ahead** : Jessica assured him there was no need to plan anything; everything would happen as it should if they just went with the flo


End file.
